pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tutoría de Pokeespectaculos/Lau
Archivo:Cara de Gardevoir.png ¡Bienvenidos alumnos! Espero que salgáis de aquí con un alto nivel, capaces de comeros el mundo y de publicar uno o más libros. ¡Quién sabe, quizás lleguéis a ser famosos! Si tenéis alguna duda, podéis contactar conmigo meidante mi discusión o mi msn, colocado en mi usuario. Uso más el de anabel .3. Muchos libros y mucha suerte. Antes de nada Primero, os quiero pedir una sola cosa. Leed. Leed mucho. Es lo que hará que vuestra mente se cultive, y automáticamente memorizaréis las palabras (y por lo tanto no tendréis faltas ortográficas) además de pasar unas horas increíbles, metidos completamente en la historia. Leed, chicos. Leed. ¡¡Atención!! Os aconsejo que os leáis el blog de Liz. Bueno, no os lo aconsejo, os lo obligo. Aquí lo tenéis => Usuario_Blog:Xx.Snow.White.Queen.xX/Una_pequeñísima_ayuda... Algunas frases ~ No existen más que dos reglas para escribir: tener algo que decir y decirlo. ~ En Egipto, las bibliotecas eran llamadas el tesoro de los remedios del alma. En efecto, en ellas se curaba la ignorancia, la más peligrosa de las enfermedades y el origen de todas las demás. ~ La literatura es magia, es aparecer entre la gente sin estar físicamente, es entrar en las almas sin tener que tocar la puerta. ~ "Somos no solo lo que vivimos, también lo que leemos" - Iñaki Gabilondo ~ Todo niño es un artista. El problema reside en seguirlo siendo cuando crecemos Alumnos Alivo Marco Bradon Moka Sapphy Rizos Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.png King Ainhoa Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Carol Lobi Tarea de esta semana Bueno, cada domingo se publicará una tarea que debéis publicar aquí mismo a lo largo de la semana. El sábado por la noche (hora española) será el momento en el que yo ponga las notas u observaciones sobre vuestra tarea. El que no lo entregue tendrá una falta anotada en su expediente. Por cierto, cada uno tendrá su propio espacio asignado para colocar el texto que haya tenido que escribir. Bien, la tercera tarea de esta semana consiste en lo siguiente: *Escoged 2 sustantivos, 2 adjetivos, 2 nombres de persona, 1 estilo/grupo/cantante musical y 1 ciudad/país. *¿Ya los tienes? Bien, ahora haz un texto de no menos de 100 palabras que contenga descripción y diálogo. *No te olvides de colocar las palabras antes elegidas antes de empezar el texto y dentro del texto en negrita, para asegurarme de que las has colocado. ¡Adelante! Texto de Alivo Texto de Marco Adjetivos: negro y genial Sustantivos: Voz y micrófono Nombres de personas: Valerie y John Cantante Musical: Avril Lavigne Ciudad: Los Angeles Era una noche ruidosa en Los Angeles, me estaba alistando para ir a un concierto genial de Avril Lavigne '''con mi novia '''Valerie, yo tenía un traje negro, 'no estaba seguro si me quedara bien pero igual lo iba a llevar. - Sonó la bocina de un auto- ¡'Valerie sal! –Gritó'John'- - ¡Oye John no me apures! –Gritó aun más fuerte Valerie- - Ok… estas jóvenes de ahora… -Se abre la puerta- ¡Hola John! ¿Cómo estoy? – Ella tenía un hermoso vestido negro- -E-Estas muy… - Estaba muy nervioso- -Muy ¿qué? -E-Estas genial… ¡sí! ¡Estas genial! –'John' sonrió- -Ah. Bueno, tu estas muy guapo… - Valerie se sonrojó- -Gracias -Bueno, basta de halagos. ¡Vamos al concierto de Avril Lavigne! –Exclamó'Valerie'- - Ok, móntate. -'Valerie' se monto en el auto y cierra la puerta- John, procura ir rápido ¿Eh? - Esta bien, mientras más pronto lleguemos, mejor. – El carro arranca súper rápido- -Llegan al concierto de Avril Lavigne- - Se que esto va a ser genial. –Exclamó'Valerie'- - Ya lo creo. Amo la voz de Avril… -Exclamó'John'- -Los dos entran al concierto- - Apenas entran Avril Lavigne empieza a hablar- ¡Buenas Noches a todos! ¿Cómo pasaron el día? - ¡Bien! – Respondieron todos- - Bueno espero que disfruten la siguiente canción que es Girlfriend - Avril hizo un guiño agarro su''' 'micrófono y empezó a cantar– -¡Avril Lavigne te amo! ¡Amo tu '''voz!- Gritó'Valerie'- -Querrás decir que amamos su voz. Por cierto ¿y ese micrófono decoradito que tiene? - Pues no lo sé… ella siempre trae micrófonos así. - Le quisiera agarrar ese micrófono y también cantar yo. - Sigue soñando… En donde iba... a si, ¡AVRIL TE AMO! – Volvió a gritar Valerie- -No la amas más que a mi ¿verdad? –Dijo John- -Claro que te amo más a ti. Si la amara a ella como te amo a ti seria lesbianismo. –'Valerie' miró con cara seria a John- -Jeje, sabes que es solo bromeando, yo también te amo y mucho. -Y yo a ti –'Valerie' se apoyó en mi hombro- La noche había pasado muy rápido con las conversaciones que tuvimos Valerie y yo, casi ni nos fijamos en Avril Lavigne. En fin cuando termino el concierto, fui a la casa de Valerie por un rato y después me fui a mi casa. Lo que puedo decir es que aunque no haya escuchado casi el concierto me divertí mucho con Valerie y puedo decir que ha sido la mejor noche que hemos tenido. Fin. Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifMarco-kun ~ ¡I was here!Archivo:Lucario_mini.gif Texto de Brandon Texto de Moka Adjetivos: azul y liso '''''Sustantivos: cantante y ordenador Nombres de persona: Cristina y Marta Grupo musical: La Oreja de Van Gogh Ciudad: España Eran las dos de la tarde, y mis amigas Cristina y Marta habían venido a mi casa para hacer un trabajo para el colegio. Mi madre entró por la puerta: - Hora de comer chicas - Avisó mi madre - Hay ensalada de pasta. - ¡Ensalada de pasta! - Se sobresaltó Cristina. Fuimos a la mesa, y ahí estaban los tres platos preparados, tenían buena pinta. Cuando terminamos de comer, volvimos al trabajo. - ¡Terminado! Ahora a firmarlo. Empieza tú, Ana - Exclamó feliz Marta. - De acuerdo, ahora tú Marta - Bromeé yo - ¿Y yo qué? ¿No existo? - Se molestó Cristina. - Era una broma, ahora tú - Contesté - Como recompensa, oiremos en mi ordenador la canción que tú quieras de La Oreja de Van Gogh - Oiremos Cometas por el cielo - Se emocionó Fuimos al ordenador y puse la canción. El vídeo esa de uno de sus conciertos. Leire, la cantante, llevaba un vestido azul, y el pelo liso. Los demás iban con camisa y pantalones negros. - El concierto se realizó en España, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Marta. - Sí - Respondí - Leire está muy guapa - ¿Escuchamos ahora Inmortal de Amaia Montero? - Propuso Cristina. - De acuerdo, pero la última canción, por favor - Me agobié yo. Mi madre apareció en la habitación: - Marta, Cristina, vuestras madres están por venir, iros preparando. - Dijo - Vale - contestaron las dos. - Entonces lo apago - Me alegré - Sí, apágalo, que te hace falta - Me chinchó mi madre - ¡Mamá! - Me molesté otra vez. El timbre sonó, y aparecieron las dos madres. Cuando se fueron, yo empecé a jugar con mi perrita. Unas horas después, pregunté a mi madre: - Mamá, ¿cuando iremos a un concierto de Amaia Montero o de La Oreja de Van Gogh? - Quizás nunca hija, no tenemos dinero suficiente - Se apenó un poco mi madre. - Ojalá pudiera ir algún día... - Deseé. Texto de Sapphi Adjetivos: Hermosa y dulce Sustantivos: Boletos y sonrisa Nombres de personas: Nami y Steve Cantante musical: Selena Gómez País: España Era una hermosa mañana en el pueblo de Nami, una dulce niña de unos 9 años, de ojos color chocolate, tez blanca y cabello castaño, donde los rayos del sol se reflejaban en él. Ella se encontraba en un prado de flores, corría alegremente por el lugar, recogiendo flores y colocándolas en su cabello. Luego se acostó en el erizado, pero cómodo césped, para tomar una pequeña siesta. Cuando despertó media hora más tarde, avistó a su madre venir hacia ella, con un par de boletos en la mano. —¡Mamá! —Nami se alegró, levantándose para darle un gran abrazo a su progenitora. —Hija, mira. —Su madre le mostró los boletos, con una encantadora sonrisa.— ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste hace un mes y medio que querías ir al concierto de Selena Gómez? Pues, éstas son las entradas. —La chiquilla tomó los boletos con alegría, y abrazó con más cariño a su madre.— Mami, ¿por qué no compraste una entrada para papi? ¡Sería genial que la familia vaya reunida! —¿'Steve'? Oh no, Nami, no sería buena idea. —¿Pero por qué? —Los ojos de la niña se pusieron algo llorosos. Al parecer, de tanta emoción, se le ha olvidado lo sucedido hace un mes. Los padres de Nami se habían divorciado, ya no podían aguantar tantas discusiones, ni tampoco ver a su hija llorar por verlas. Su padre se fue a vivir a España por asuntos de trabajo y porque no quería seguir viendo a ninguna de esas dos mujeres que apreciaba, a excepción de su hija, que aún la quería. Entonces Yani, su madre, se quedó con ella, prometiendo que la iba a cuidar hasta el fin, y no volverla a acercar a ese hombre. Pero de todos modos, ¿cómo lo haría si él estaba de viaje?; Nami no sabía que se habían divorciado, ellos querían mantenerlo en secreto, para no ver a su hija dejar caer lágrimas de dolor y lástima. —Recuerda que él anda de viaje. —Le dijo su madre. —¿Y cuándo volverá? Lo extraño mucho. —Fijó su mirada a un charco que estaba en frente de ella, donde se reflejaba su rostro deprimido. Su madre se puso a pensar en alguna mentira para no destrozarle el corazón con la noticia de hace un mes. Nami amaba mucho a sus padres, como todo niño hoy en día. Pero ella les prestaba atención todos los días, dejando cualquier compromiso que debía hacer, como realizar los deberes escolares o tareas del hogar. A pesar de tener 9 años, era una niña muy cariñosa y gentil. —No lo sé hija, no tuvo tiempo de decirme. Pero si llego a saber, te aviso, ¿sí? —Su madre sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa real, sino una fingida. Por dentro no quería contarle nada de ese hombre.— Y, ¿no quisieras ir a comer helado? —¡De acuerdo! —Nami se puso feliz. Hacía una calor terrible, e ir a comer helado no vendría mal. Ambas salieron del prado felices, tomadas de la mano, mirándose una a la otra con gesto de cariño mientras caminaban, como madre e hija. Texto de Rizos Sustantivos: batería, fuego Adjetivos: increíble, lacio Nombres de persona: Noemi, Julio Grupo musical: Foster the People Ciudad: Berlín La lluvia cae incesante sobre las calles de Berlín y yo ando sin pausa pero sin prisa por ellas; todo es oscuro, frío, monótono. Pero eso no es nuevo: Todos los días hago lo mismo, salgo de casa y me dirijo a la universidad, al acabar me voy a trabajar al café de enfrente de mi apartamento y al acabar mi turno me voy directamente a la cama (suelo salir a medianoche y estoy agotado). De pronto algo me llama la atención, es un cartel que anuncia el próximo concierto de mi grupo favorito, Foster the People, en la ciudad. Al verlo no puedo evitar coger el móvil y llamar a mis amigos Noemi '''y '''Julio para avisarlos de que tenemos que ir. El teléfono comunica y al cabo de dos ring Noemi contesta — ¿Hola?, Héctor ¿eres tú? —Si Noemi, soy yo. Te llamo para avisarte de que acabo de ver un cartel anunciando el próximo concierto de Foster the People en la ciudad. — ¿¡De verdad!?—Exclama—tenemos que avisar a Julio, ¿lo llamas tú o prefieres que lo haga yo? —Lo llamo yo, de todas formas ya tenía que hablar con él… —Está bien, ¿esta noche nos vemos los tres?—pregunta —Claro, allí estaremos Noemi suele actuar un viernes si, un viernes no en un café de poesía; y la verdad es que no se le da nada mal. <>pienso, y también después de un par de ring lo coge —Héctor, que alegría que me llames—dice con un extraño énfasis en la voz —Hola Julio. Mira te llamaba para avisarte de que mañana actúa Foster The People en la ciudad. Ya he hablado con Noemi y dice que tenemos que ir, ¿te apetece?—pregunto inseguro — ¡Claro! De todas formas ya hablamos esta noche vale —Está bien, luego nos vemos—y cuelgo Sin darme cuenta ya he llegado a casa, ahora toca ducharse y salir al recital de Noemi. Al acabar me pongo una camiseta de color rojo fuego y me peino mi pelo, normalmente rizado pero en estos, momentos debido a la ducha, lacio. Cojo las llaves de casa y el móvil y salgo cerrando tras de mí. Al llegar al local ya veo a Noemi en el escenario y a Julio en la primera fila sentado en una mesa, voy a junto de él y me siento a su lado. Tras dos horas de recital por fin Noemi se baja y empezamos a hacer planes para mañana a la noche — ¿Entonces como hacemos? —Fácil, vamos allí compramos las entradas y asistimos—digo sarcástico Poco después salimos entonces los vemos son ellos, están tocando la batería en plena calle con un fuego 'delante de ellos. Nos acercamos les pedimos autógrafos y les prometemos asistir a su concierto mañana. [[Usuario:Rizos|'I will be free]].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 21:28 8 jun 2012 (UTC) Texto de King Adjetivos: dulce y asombroso Sustantivos: concierto y guitarra Nombres de persona: Steven y Stella. Grupo musical: Guns 'n' Roses. Ciudad: Londres. Era una noche fría en Londres, miraba a través del balcón, pasó una camioneta negra que decía Guns 'n' Roses. Mi grupo favorito, esa misma noche, apareció mi mejor amigo Steven de la nada, practicamente gritando, dijó lo siguiente: -"¡Stella!, ¡Stella!," -exclamó Steven- los Guns 'n' Roses vienen a Londres está semana. ¿Vas a ir? -preguntó con tono de nervios, y con sonrojos en la cara-. -Sí, lo sé -respondí- tristemente no tengo dinero. -Sonó Master of Puppets de la nada-. Luego de eso, Steven dijó: -Es mi telefono. -contestó el telefono y dijó lo siguiente: "Mamá, ¿Estas diciendo qué puedo llevar a un acompañante al concierto de los Guns 'n' Roses?. Eso es totalmente asombroso. -exclamó con tono feliz-. -¿Osea, me llevaras a mí? -dije interviniendome en la conversación- -Claro, es a ti. -respondió- Luego de un tiempo hablando, Steven se fue y me fui a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, saque mi guitarra y empezé a tocar "Welcome To The Jungle". Donde con eso, de la nada apareció Axl Rose, fascinado por lo que llegué a hacer, el dijó amablemente: -¿Tú eres Stella?, ¿cierto?. -Sí-í -respondí nerviosa, titiritando del frío al mismo tiempo- -Pues, tienes pinta de chica dulce -respondió Axl-. Esta noche es nuestro concierto, ¿Irás?. -Sí, claro. -respondí algo más calmada-. En un dos por tres, se hicieron las 9:00 P.M. Hora del Concierto. Axl, dijó en el concierto: -Hoy, yo conocí a una maravillosa chica llamada Stella. Y vengo a decir, que su amigo Steven, está enamorado de ella. Sencillamente, me quede sin palabras... Mi corazón latía fuertemente, como cuándo tocaba guitarra. Sentía como sí tuviera un chocolate tanto como dulce y amargo. Suave y crujiente. No sabía que sentía. Y sencillamente, se acabó el concierto y nunca supe como expresarlos. Texto de Ainhoa -Sustantivos: gato, pasadizo -Adjetivos: pésima, oscuro -Nombres de persona: Arya, Albert -Cantante musical: Madonna -Ciudad: Las Vegas <>. Así la joven se concentraba en los momentos de tensión. Así conservaba la sangre fría. Así se había convertido en una profesional. Con la capacidad de verlo todo desde otro punto de vista. Algo que la había mantenido con vida en varias ocasiones. Entró en el pequeño y desordenado local, el único lugar seguro para ellos. Los ordenadores rugían, pues sus ventiladores se quejaban de las largas horas que se les forzaba trabajar, exhalando un desagradable olor a quemado. Estaban dispuestos en mesas pegadas a las paredes. Había algo más de una docena en funcionamiento. Otros tantos, sin ninguna posible utilidad, se encontraban dispersos por toda la estancia, desmontados o fundidos por dentro. En avanzar para dirigirse al sótano, tropezó con una maraña de cables. Cuántas veces le había dicho que los guardase. Los odiaba. Siempre interponiéndose en su camino, serpenteantes, burlándose de ella con sus gráciles movimientos e infantiles colores. Definitivamente, suerte tenía que pronto se trasladarían a Oxford. O eso pensaba ella. Pues allí, en Las Vegas, ya no había lugar para los dos. Sus vidas no hacían más que complicarse por instantes. Si no era la policía los que les acosaban, lo hacían sus rivales, incansables, letales, implacables. Y es que ya habían explotado demasiado el arte del pirateo informático, lo suficiente para estar buscados por toda América del Norte como los principales sospechosos de numerosos robos, suplantaciones de identidad e incluso de entrar en la protegidísima red personal de Madonna, la célebre cantante de pop. Lo peor de todo es que no era cierto. Bueno, al menos lo último. Ya frente a la puerta, pronunció con voz clara una contraseña secreta que variaba cada día. Prosiguió la rutina de seguridad con un escaneo de retina, y lo finalizó con el detector de metales. Los sensores surgían de huecos en la pared, que, al acabar su tarea, se tapaban automáticamente, como si nada hubiese allí. El sistema tardó unos diez minutos para asegurarse de que la visitante no era peligrosa. Algo verdaderamente estúpido para ella. Hacia más de un año que acudía casi diariamente a su “guarida”. Y cada vez que lo hacía debía perder un tiempo precioso para entrar. Pero, como siempre decía Albert, mejor prevenir que curar. Finalmente, la puerta se apartó hacia la derecha, siendo tragada por un profundo agujero y dejando el camino libre. Arya se adentró en un pequeño e estrecho pasadizo, acabado, después de numerosos pasos, en una oscura '''escalera que parecía descender hasta las entrañas del infierno. Bajó los peldaños con cuidado, no quería volver a caerse otra vez, y mantenerse en pie no era tarea fácil, la escasa iluminación le impedía distinguir con certeza los escalones. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, notó que algo iba mal. Las cámaras no rotaban, como siempre hacían. Estaban completamente quietas, y a veces saltaban pequeñas chispas de ellas. Intentó ignorar el hecho, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse. Aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la salida, una habitación bien iluminada, cosa que agradecieron sus cansados ojos. Ahí se hallaba Albert, tumbado sobre su silla, aparentemente tranquilo. -Ya era hora. Y luego dices que eres una profesional. Si vas tropezándote siempre con los cables –dijo, quejándose con desdén-. ¿Está a salvo la carga? -¿Qué crees? Por algo soy una profesional, porque puedo hacer cosas que tú ni te plantearías. Demasiado peligrosas para tus “valiosos” dedos –replicó la chica, haciendo caso omiso de su ofensa, e inquirió-: ¿Me siguieron? ¿Por qué están las cámaras desactivadas? -No, tranquilízate. Te escondiste bien. Corté el suministro de energía de las cámaras interiores, no nos llega el presupuesto –aclaró-. A ver si con lo que has traído lo soluciono. Y, por cierto, ya nada te retiene aquí, incordias. Necesito estar solo para llevar a cabo mis planes. Así que no me faltes al respeto, soy yo quien te paga para que puedas permitirte tus “valiosas” sesiones de estética. -Planes que, te recuerdo, no tendrían éxito sin mi colaboración. Así que no me faltes al respeto, o ya puedes ir buscándote a otra. Y sabes que no hay mucha gente dispuesta a cumplir misiones suicidas porque un loco prepotente se lo ordene- amenazó la chica mientras se dirigía a una mesa y colocaba en ella la carga. -Bah, porque para eso sirves, que si no… -quiso decir algo más, dedicarle otro comentario hiriente, pero no le salieron las palabras. -Y tú no sirves ni para hablar. En fin, me retiro a descansar. Avísame en cuanto consigas sacar algo útil del trasto que traje. Cuando Arya entró en su habitación, se tumbó directamente en la cama. Había sido un día agotador. Su '''gato '''se puso encima de su barriga, tan sigilosamente que la joven apenas notó su presencia. Antes de dormirse, dedicó sus últimos pensamientos a Madonna, la harpía que había hecho que sus vidas fuesen tan difíciles. Si no fuese por ella, todos sus golpes informáticos hubiesen sido más fáciles, mucho más fáciles, y podría ir a comprar sin el temor de que la seguían a cada paso que daba. <> reflexionó, antes de que su conciencia se apagase y diera paso al sueño. Le despertó la aguda voz de su hermano. -¡Levanta, pedazo de dormilona! Mira a quién tenemos en las noticias… La agitada pesadilla que sufrió en sus dos cortas horas de sueño y el tono que empleaba Albert para hablar le provocó una fuerte jaqueca. Apartó con brusquedad a Cato de su panza y se dirigió con paso tambaleante hacia el televisor, donde aguardaba el primogénito de los Stark. En la pantalla se emitían las noticias, como de costumbre. Pero alguien especial estaba siendo entrevistada: Madonna. Arya se sentó junto a su hermano, sin comprender el por qué de la llamada de este. La cantante se dejaba ver de vez en cuando en algunas entrevistas, pero siempre decía lo mismo. La delincuente esperaba oír estupideces sobre ellos, amenazas y demás, pero le sorprendieron las palabras que utilizó la artista: -Y bien, ¿qué es eso que quiere compartir con el mundo? –preguntó el entrevistador, ansioso por una respuesta-. Todo el mundo espera su revelación. -Oh, bueno, la verdad es que lo que voy a decir va dedicado a dos personas en especial, pero deseo que todos lo escuchen. Dos locos, aunque, he de reconocerlo, inteligentes, que osaron ultrajarme. Y eso, solamente les quiero hacer saber que no vivirán un día más. Y no es por lo que me hicieron, sino también porque casi empiezan la Tercera Guerra Mundial intercambiando información confidencial entre países. Y pagarán por ello. Pensadlo todos. ¡Podrían haber muerto millones de personas! ¡Eso es muy muy cruel! Así que hoy serán enterrados para siempre. Miles de pesadas rocas les aplastarán, impidiendo que vuelvan a hacernos ningún mal. Y sé que me estáis viendo. Pero, por mucho que corráis, no os salvaréis. Sé donde estáis. Aprovechad lo poco que os queda de vida –se formó una arrogante sonrisa en su cara, y agregó-. La venganza… se sirve fría. Desde que había oído las palabras “Tercera Guerra Mundial”, Arya repetía en su mente una sola: zorra. Y es lo que era Madonna. Una zorra mentirosa. Seguramente, las autoridades se habrían inventado todo eso para así tener una excusa para borrarle a ella y a su hermano del mapa. Le daba asco. Hubiese seguido insultándola interiormente, pero Albert reaccionó ante la inminente amenaza apagando el televisor y arrastrando a su hermana hacia la salida de emergencia. En su carrera por la salvación, un terremoto sacudió toda la estancia. Por culpa de eso, Albert, en su '''pésima condición física, perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó contra el suelo. Fuertes explosiones retumbaban más arriba, en la superficie. ¿Bombas? Imposible. Matarían a muchos inocentes. O eso creía Arya, pero la verdad es que no tenía ninguna duda de que Madonna sería capaz de todo para vengarse, incluso sobornar al ejército. Tal y como dijo, grandes rocas se precipitaron. Y eran muchas. Ya no había posibilidad de huir. Estaban demasiado lejos de la salida, y tampoco abandonaría ni a Albert ni a Cato. Jamás. Así que esperó a lo inevitable. El gato, asustado, corría desesperado entre el caos. Evitaba por los pelos su muerte, esquivando por fortuna los amenazadores peñascos que cernían sobre él. Pero, como ya se sabía que pasaría, uno le acertó. Lo aplastó, sin piedad, enterrando su cuerpo para la eternidad, desparramando un espeso líquido rojo. Arya se sintió desfallecer. Cato… Le quería como a un hermano… Eso le hizo recordar a su verdadero hermano. Estaba allí, tendido en el suelo, sollozando. Su gemela se tumbó junto a él, le acarició la cara, tan parecida a la suya y, con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, le susurró: -Te amo. Ya lo sabes, suerte tengo de haber compartido contigo toda mi vida. Eres mi vida. Te amo –repitió. -Arya… no acabarán con nosotros. Estaremos juntos… para siempre… Se besaron apasionadamente, allí tumbados. Ninguno de los dos miró hacia arriba. Ninguno de los dos tenía miedo. Porque estando así, abrazados, se sentían completos, seguros. Aunque una inmensa roca amenazaba con aplastarles, cada vez más cerca, se sentían poderosos. Porque, juntos, nada los vencería. [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| The Winter is Coming ]] ~ Archivo:AHa_BadgeAni.gif‎ ~ [[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| You Win or You Die]] ~ Archivo:Halo3.gif 17:46 6 jun 2012 (UTC) Texto de Carol Texto de Lobi '-Sustantivos: música y capital' '-Adjetivos:entusiasmada y alborotada' '-Nombres de persona: Samanta y Eric' '-Grupo musical: Amaral' '-Ciudad: Sofía' Samanta '''miró la ciudad que se extendía ante ella. Su pasión por la '''música la había llevado hasta mil ciudades, pero aquella ciudad la atraía especialmente: Sofía,'''capital de Bulgaria. Y para colmo de la euforia que sentía en aquel momento, '''Amaral actuaba el día siguiente. MIró su reloj. Las cuatro de la tarde. Eric no llegaría hasta dentro de dos horas, por lo que decidió dar un paseo por la capital. Bajó las escaleras de su derecha y corrió al mercado, ansiosa por ver todo lo que había allí. Entusiasmada, compró todo tipo de recuerdos para todos sus parientes próximos. Una vez más, miró su reloj. Las cinco y media, y el café en el que había quedado con su amigo estaba algo lejos. "Debo darme prisa. He estado demasiado tiempo comprando" pensó, maldiciendo su comportamiento. Echó a correr y atrvesó el mercado de parte a parte, chocándose con la gente.Cuando llegó al final de la alborotada calle, se dejó caer,rendida y jadeante, sobre un banco. -Vaya, creía que no ibas a llegar.-dijo una voz masculina. -¡E-Eric!-jadeó ella. -Yo también me alegro de verte.-sonrió.-¿Que te parece que tomemos algo? Invito yo. Samanta le agradeció la propuesta con una sonrisa cansada y se acercó a una mesa de la terraza del local. Dejó las bolsas con sus compras a un lado y se sentó al lado de Eric, que le dirigió una amable mirada castaña. -¿Y bien?¿Qué tal el viaje?-preguntó. -Bastante bien.-respondió ella,recogiéndose su pelo pelirrojo en una coleta.-¿Y tú, cuando has llegado? -Ayer, por la noche. Pero mi viaje no ha sido tan bueno como el tuyo.-añadió con un tono cómico. Samanta le miró con sus ojos verdes, pidiendo expliaciones, y Eric no pudo resistirse a su preciosa mirada. -¿Te imaginas tener un asiento pegado al pecho, y sentado en él un dormilón roncante, con una señora muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy charlatana al lado, sin aire acondicionado y con más de treinta grados en el termómetro?-dijo-Pues ese ha sido mi viaje. -¿En serio?-preguntó Samanta-¿No es otra de tus bromas? -Sí, va en serio.-afirmó él. -¿Seguro que esa señora tan charlatana no era en realidad una chica pechugona? -¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo?!-gritó Eric sonrojándose. -¡¡Ja,ja,ja!!-rio ella-Era broma. Samanta le retiró un mechón rubio de los ojos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Eric le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa, y después llamó al camarero. Mientras Eric conversaba con el camarero en búlgaro, Samanta se volvió hacia las bolsas que había dejado a su lado para enseñarle a chico una camiseta de Amaral, la cantante preferida de los dos, pero se encontró con que las bolsas no estaban. -¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Eric al darse cuenta de que Samanta buscaba preocupada a su lado. -Sí, creo que me han robado las bolsas.-lamentó ella.-Que pena, quería enseñarte una camiseta que he comprado.De Amaral- especificó. -Hablando de Amaral,¿lista para el concierto de mañana? -¡Claro! ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo! -Yo tampoco, y menos si lo puedo compartir contigo.-sonrió. Esta ves fue Samanta la que se sonrojó. -Oh,Eric... En aquel momento, el camarero apareció de nuevo con dos refrescos en su bandeja. Dijo unas palabras en búlgaro,dejó las bebidas en la mesa con suavidad y se marchó. -¿Qué te parece que hagamos un poco de turismo antes del concierto?-sugirió la chica. -Está bien.-sonrió, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando siguió hablando.-Sino recuerdo mal, está es la ciudad de tus sueño,¿verdad? -Sí, pero no sé como lo sabes, nunca te lo he dicho. -¿Nunca?¿Estás segura?-dijo él levantando una ceja-De pequeña no paras de darme la lata con que querías venir a Sofía. ¿Me equivocó? -Mmm...No recuerdo... -Bah,da igual.-dijo Eric, bebiendo un poco del refresco.-Será mejor que vayamos a dejar todo tu equipaje al hotel, o ¿también te lo han robado? -No, afortunadamente no me lo han robado. -Pues venga, bébete el refresco y vamos. Samanta se apresuró a beberse el refresco y Eric dejó sobre la mesa un billete y cogió la pequeña maleta de la chica. La pareja se encaminó hacia el hotel, conversando en boz baja, y ansiosos por que llegara el concierto del día siguiente.